Crash Course
by Just4FunFiction
Summary: The life of a San Fransokyo student is never easy, with the difficulty of balancing classes and individual projects, so for fifteen year old Hiro, there are definitely a few weird days. This is one of those days.


It was a pretty average morning in San Fransokyo. Most people were up and getting ready for the day ahead. Hiro Hamada, however, was not one of them. The young prodigy, who was due to be headed to SFIT, was still sound asleep, the darkness caused by his curtains allowing a peaceful slumber.

*BEEP BEEP! BEEP BEEP!*

Until he woke up and realised he had put a wake-up alarm in Baymax's programming to get him up on a morning. So, groggily, he rose from his bed, wiping the sleep from his eyes and quickly stretching, before turning to Baymax.

"Morning, Baymax," he said, tiredly.

"Good morning, Hiro," the healthcare bot replied, "commencing morning scan."

"I thought we said we weren't-"

"Scan complete. All bodily systems are functioning at the natural level. No treatment required."

"Good to hear, buddy. When's my first class today?"

"Your first class is at 9:15 AM. It is currently 8:30 AM."

"Thanks, buddy," Hiro then proceeded to fist bump Baymax.

"Ba-la-la-la-la-la!"

Hiro then went into the bathroom to brush his teeth and take his shower, before getting changed into some blue jeans, a white tee, his usual hoodie and some sneakers. He then went downstairs and grabbed some breakfast. Looking up at the clock, he saw he had thirty minutes to get to 'the nerd lab', as he had once called it, drop Baymax off and get to his first class.

"Baymax! We need to get going, so go into your case, buddy!" he called up, heading back upstairs to get his stuff.

"Okay, Hiro. Just tell me you are satisfied with your care."

"I'm satisfied with my care." On cue, Baymax deflated into his red case, which Hiro had adapted to be portable and light, yet still carry Baymax's armour if needed. "Every time? I need to find a more convenient way to get him to do that."

That would wait, as right now, he had to get going. He put the case on his back, then grabbed his schoolbag, and headed downstairs to the café. Fortunately, it wasn't open yet, as the café opened at nine, so it was easy enough to get through without loads of customers in the way.

"Hang on a minute, young man!" He heard his Aunt Cass call from behind the counter. Turning around, she saw her stood there, dressed in a shirt, trousers and an apron. "I have your lunch here!" She lifted up a brown paper bag, filled with his lunch, which he accepted. "I know you're fifteen now, but I still want you to be safe and have fun."

He groaned. "Aunt Cass, I've been back there for a few weeks now. You don't have to say this every day, you know?"

"I know, but ever since you and Tadashi started living with me, you've been so good to have around, as if you were my own sons, so I'm gonna enjoy being a mom while I can."

"I know. Look, I'll be home very late tonight, I have a project to work on."

"Alright, just text me when you start coming home so I don't get worried. I'll be busy most of the day, anyway."

"Okay. See ya later!"

* * *

With that, he headed out the door and began to head straight to school. He only lived fifteen minutes away on foot, so he didn't need to rush, which allowed him to enjoy the scenery. That was the great thing about San Fransokyo- the mix between the beautiful, cultural landscape and the modern innovations in transport, architecture and technology. You couldn't walk even a block in this city without coming across a cherry blossom tree, but still see a flashy neon sign or have a car speed past. He could choose to enjoy either how clear the sky was, or be amazed by what was new in the nearby electronics store.

His thoughts didn't stay long, however, as a car horn caught his attention. Sat in the driver's seat of said car was Wasabi, one of his friends from 'the nerd lab'. Wasabi was wearing a blue corduroy sweater with brown jeans and shoes.

"Hey, Hiro!" The physicist called out, waving Hiro over to him. "Hop in, I'll give you a lift!"

"Thanks, Wasabi!" He could see him visibly groan, but got in anyway, putting the bag and case by his feet and attaching the seatbelt. "You know you're stuck with it, just go with it and be grateful it's not something worse."

"Easy for you to say, Fred hasn't given you a nickname… yet." Hiro chuckled as they began driving. "Anywho, how's your project going?"

"Ugh, don't get me started. I'll probably be last one to leave tonight."

"That rough, huh? What is it you're making, anyway?"

"I'm trying to create a new type of microbot that can be activated as a defence mechanism when an unknown person gets too close, for personal security, while also trying to develop a program for Baymax that allows him to be able to work at the café, so that Aunt Cass doesn't have to work as hard."

"That's pretty cool, you looking out for your aunt like that. Sounds better than my project, anyway."

"I doubt that, since you're using laser plasmids in yours."

"You'd be surprised how quickly that wears off. Oh, we're here!"

Wasabi parked the car and they both got out.

"Thanks for the lift, man," Hiro told him, with Wasabi smiling back.

"No problem. What's your first class?"

"American Studies, then Physics after lunch. You?"

"I've got Western Philosophy, and I'll catch you in Physics." That was one thing about their group- they each had to take three additional courses, but they had a lot of similar courses, so it was easy for them to hang out.

"Heads up!" they heard a voice shout as GoGo raced past them on the Maglev bike she'd been working on, causing Hiro to fall over. He looked in the way she went, but she'd already gone.

"That seems about right," he sighed, quickly getting to his feet. "Guess it's gonna be a long day."

* * *

And it was a long day. His classes seemed to go on longer than usual for some reason, and whenever he worked on his microbots, it felt like as soon as he fixed one problem, two new problems came up. The feeling was mutual among the group, as they were all worn out later on, so Honey Lemon suggested they go and grab pizza. After the day they had had, they couldn't say no to that, so they headed to a local pizzeria.

"Thank God for good pizza!" Fred practically praised, the moment they entered the pizzeria. "Today has been hectic!"

"You don't even have any lessons!" GoGo muttered. "Whatever. Let's grab the table by the window." They all sat down at the table- GoGo and Honey Lemon on one side, Hiro, Fred and Wasabi on the other. "Alright, what's everyone having? I'm having the Hawaiian."

"Ooh, me too!" Honey Lemon eagerly agreed, and Wasabi nodded.

"I'll take a stuffed crust meat feast!" Fred rubbed his hands together, licking his lips. The others just rolled their eyes at him.

"Gross," GoGo remarked, "what are you having, Hiro?" When he didn't respond, she looked at Hiro, and saw him almost asleep. "Hiro!" He looked up frantically, moving his head around before looking at her. The others couldn't help but find it amusing. "Dork. I said what are you having?"

"Oh, right," he tiredly replied, "just a cheese pizza."

"I'll go grab our orders," Honey Lemon said as she stood up, "milkshakes all round?"

"Better grab a coke for 'sleeping beauty'," GoGo jested, but he was too tired to respond.

"Actually, we'll join you," Wasabi explained, standing up and dragging Fred with him. "C'mon, Fred."

"Wait, why am I coming with you?!" Fred yelled as he, Wasabi and Honey Lemon went to get the food, leaving GoGo and Hiro alone.

"So, what's with the midday snooze, huh?" she asked, while removing her leather jacket.

"Ugh, don't even get me started!" he replied, with a grunt. She rolled her eyes.

"Too late, I already have." She put her hands behind her head. "So, spill. It's the microbots, right?" He weakly nodded. "So, what is it this time?"

"More like what ISN'T it." He threw himself back. "I can't seem to figure it out, and I have two weeks left. I have to rebuild the chip that connects to the motion sensors, because the old one got ruined thanks to Fred spilling his drink on it," he glared at the comic book nerd, even though he didn't notice, "then create a firewall to prevent them being hacked, and improve their electromagnetic capacity to improve structure. And that's all before I can even begin to put them into my practical criteria."

"Sounds more fun than my work, at least," she laughed. "I can't find a way to increase the bike's speed while ensuring safe handling."

"Maybe it can't get faster." She gave him a deadpan expression. "Of course. I was so tired, I forgot who I was speaking to. What speed is it at, anyway? Fifty miles per hour?"

"Nah, just thirty." He laughed, and she smiled. "Well, seems you've perked up."

"Yeah, I guess I have! It must have been the stress." He looked over at Fred, Honey Lemon and Wasabi. They were all staring at him, and once they realised he noticed, they turned away and whistled. He raised an eyebrow. "Huh."

"What is it?"

"Did they all get up, just so we'd have to speak alone?" He shook his head. "Nah, they aren't that stupid."

"Sure," she replied, before staring out the window. 'They might be, though.'

* * *

After they had finished their pizza, they headed back and continued to work on their respective projects. That meal seemed to have given Hiro the energy he needed to focus, as for the next few hours, Hiro was able to make significant progress, and was almost ready to finish.

"Hey, Hiro!" he heard Honey Lemon call him, so he turned around. The upbeat chemist had her bag on her arm, as she adjusted her pink glasses and yellow cardigan. "We're heading home. GoGo is still working, but it'll be just you two. Can you check on her before you go? She wouldn't answer me."

"Yeah, sure thing, Honey Lemon!" He replied. She smiled, and eagerly smooshed him with a hug.

"Thank you! We'll see you tomorrow, Hiro!"

She let go and headed out of the Nerd Lab, allowing Hiro to get back to work. It didn't take him long to get what he needed to do done, as after about half an hour after the others had gone.

'Alright, that's it! I can go now,' he mentally relaxed. He gathered his things and picked up Baymax's case. "GoGo, I'm headed home, so I'll see you tomorrow!" he shouted, but was surprised when she didn't respond. "GoGo?" He headed into her part of the lab. "GoGo, did you hear-"

He stopped when he saw she was fast asleep, head against her desk. She had a screwdriver in her hand, and was slumped in her chair.

'Oh, boy, she's crashed,' he thought, then looked at the clock. '9:55- the lab closes in five minutes.' He put down Baymax's case, then kicked it, letting out a slight 'ow.' Baymax immediately inflated.

"Hello, Hiro. I sensed your distress,' the healthcare robot spoke, 'what appears to be the problem?"

"Turn your volume down!" Hiro hissed. "GoGo fell asleep, and the lab is about to close. I don't know where she lives, so you'll need to carry her back to Aunt Cass' place."

"Okay, then."

He slowly lifted GoGo out of the chair, careful not to wake her up. Hiro put the case on his back, picked up her Maglev bike, and walked ahead of Baymax to the door. When he reached it, he stopped.

"Hold on, Baymax!" he told the robot, who stopped instantly. "It's raining out, so she'll get wet if we go out like this."

"I would recommend you carry an umbrella," Baymax suggested.

"Yeah, but you're too tall. I can't cover us both."

"Let me carry the umbrella- I am waterproof, and can hold the bike as well. That way, neither of you catch a cold."

"Good thinking, buddy!" Hiro put down the bike, then took GoGo out of Baymax's arms. He was surprised how light she was. Baymax then picked up the bike and opened an umbrella, holding it over the two SFIT students. "Alright. Let's go!"

So, Hiro carried GoGo all the way to the Lucky Cat Café. He went slow, so he would stay under Baymax's umbrella, so it took twenty five minutes. During the trip, she had subconsciously held onto him, without either of them even realising. He had to knock on the door, so Aunt Cass could open the door for them.

"Hiro, you should have called!" she complained as she opened the door. She then looked at the sleeping GoGo. "What's going on? Is she hurt?"

"No, just sleeping," he explained. "The lab was about to close, so I figured it would be best to bring her here."

"Well, aren't you a gentleman! Go and lie her down on the couch, I'll get her a blanket. She must be freezing!"

Hiro entered, shortly followed by Baymax after a couple attempts of getting through with the umbrella still open, and then closing the umbrella. Aunt Cass closed the door behind them, and Hiro took GoGo upstairs to their living room, where he gently lowered her onto the couch. He tried to let go, but she was still holding onto him, which made him blush. Aunt Cass, when she returned with a blanket, couldn't help but laugh at his predicament.

"Here, let me help," she said, while laughing. She gently loosened GoGo's grip on Hiro, and she was able to lay her arms down. She then lay the blanket over the Korean girl. "There we go."

Baymax put the bike next to the couch, and Hiro smiled. "Thanks, Baymax! I am satisfied with my care." He put the case down, and Baymax deflated into it. He then turned to Aunt Cass. "I guess I'll head to bed."

"Alright. Goodnight, Hiro."

* * *

The next morning, Hiro woke up the same as he had the day before. Baymax's alarm went off, he slowly got up, brushed his teeth, showered and got dressed. He headed downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning, Hiro!" he heard GoGo speak to him. He was caught off guard, having just woken up, but he calmed down when he remembered what had happened. "Yeah, I stayed the night, remember? Well, you do. I just remember waking up on the couch."

"Oh, yeah." He scratched the back of his head. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, I slept okay." She took a drink of the coffee she had. "Look, thanks for bringing me, but you didn't have to do that. I'd have gone home eventually."

"Don't be silly. They were about to lock up when I brought you here, and it was pouring down rain! You wouldn't want to ride home in that, would you?"

"Well… alright, you've got a point." They heard chuckling, and turned to face Aunt Cass, coffee in hand. She was laughing and shaking her head at them, then headed down to the café. "That was weird."

"Yeah… almost like Honey Lemon and the others yesterday."

"You don't think that-" she was interrupted by an alert on her phone. Looking at it, she sighed. "Speak of the devil. She's wondering where I was. I'm gonna go call her."

"Alright, no problem." She walked out of the room. When she was gone, Hiro sighed. "Why do I feel it's gonna be one of those days?"

THE END


End file.
